Oil and Axels
by Cl2.NaCL
Summary: Percy's twink of a driver gets down. Finally.


Old wood groaned on a hinge, slowly creaking closed with a clunk. A man wearing a standard uniform looked up and down the green door, making sure it was secure. Satisfied that the door wasn't going anywhere, the driver turned around to see his engine- only to find the Stainer Black 5 fast asleep, soft snores escaping his lips.

Of course, his job wasn't over. Not yet. There was still oiling to be done, the cab to be cleaned, and of course; he had to wish the fireman goodnight.

As the driver climbed the cab, he placed his steps so that there would be minimal chance of waking up anyone else- engine and crew alike. He knew that Percy's crew often slept in the rafters by the warm water pipes, wrapped up snug in blankets and preparing for the morning train. Now, he could hear their soft snoring mixed in with Percy's, floating idly in the still shed ambiance.

Many people underestimated the size of locomotives. The climb just to get to Henry's cab was nothing of an exaggeration, it still hurt to try to go up in a hurry. The fireman had no problem, but that was because he exercised often and took good care of himself- unlike his co-worker, who sold his soul to the train gods.

The faint sound of whistling pricked his ears, and he hauled himself up to see the fireman crouched by the box, gently banking the fire so that it wouldn't go out during the night. A faint melody was barely diminished from his whistling, but it didn't stop the driver from swatting his shoulder to remind the chap that there were people sleeping.

"Hey!" The fireman whispered, a bit irate at the fact that he had just been swatted like a fly.

"Shh!" The Driver hissed back, holding his finger over his lips and gesturing to the locomotives.

The fireman held his stare for a moment, brown eyes assessing him again. It was normal that the driver didn't take good care of himself; but he was clean-shaven and his uniform was only slightly astray.

"Fine," He whispered back, continuing to grease some of the parts and cleaning Henry's cab with a tender care. In return, the whole engine shifted slightly, just a small change in stance that felt more relaxed even though Henry was mostly iron. If one would have been looking at Henry's face, it would be much more relaxed and calm then before.

The driver took note of the internal steam pressure, making sure Henry was all good for the night. While doing so, he glanced over at the fireman- his name was Brenton Greenwood. Even though he was Spanish, he talked like a Sudrian with a harsh Irish-like accent. But his voice…..there was something nice about it; a comfort almost. It was the voice that accompanied him everywhere they went, lighthearted most of the time but deep and serious at others.

And when Brenton yelled, it was the most impressive thing to the driver. Nevermind looks, toned muscles or a small '3' tattoo on the inside of his right wrist— it was always that voice that got him the most.

Unfortunately, that voice was silent for the time they tidied up Henry. Much to Ted's disappointment, Brenton barely looked or even communicated with Ted, absorbed in his work. Gently oiling the joints, easing tension out of Henry's axles and rods. His uniform was a ghastly patchwork of stains and coal dust, but it still made him look….fitting. Brenton loved his work, and would do anything for their engine.

Ted's mild attraction led him to be outside, finished with his jobs and yet still sticking around; halfway-hoping the fireman will emerge soon, maybe with wet hair after a rinse-off with the hose. The other half of his sensible brain slapped that thought, saying he was just being a good co-worker and wishing him goodnight.

It seemed like ages when Brenton finally came out, uniform undone and tie hanging loosely around his neck like a strangled piece of rope. He was eating something, and that reminded Ted of the pang of hunger stabbing his stomach. The last time he had eaten was this morning, and he had only a biscuit.

"Heya, why r'e you still sittin' out here?" Brenton asked, leaning up against the wall beside Ted and absentmindedly took a bite out of his granola bar. His messenger bag rested at his side— probably full of an empty lunch tin, a thermos and something else.

"Jus' wanted to say goodnight, that's all." Ted answered, feeling his stomach do a flip. It made him sick, mixed in with hunger and the like.

"Yeh, because if you keep starvin' yerself like that you're going to drop dead!"

"Oh? I can't wish my fireman goodnight?"

Brenton gave Ted a long look, before shaking his head. He stuffed the wrapper of the granola bar and stuffed it in his bag, before pulling out his lunch tin.

"Eat this."

Ted looked down, eyes widening as Brenton opened it to reveal some corned meat and potatoes, still lukewarm.

"Found a can of these, thought you might be interested in eating for once."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ted replied, but he ate it besides the rest. While tinned potatoes and meat wasn't exactly tasty, it was still pretty goddamn good compared to nothing.

He ate in silence, quietly lowering his eyes. It was clear that his coworker wouldn't leave until he had finished everything, so Ted tried to elongate their time together without being too suspicious. Brenton simply whistled the same tune from earlier, looking at Ted every now and then, making sure he wasn't going to choke or anything like that.

When Ted was finished, he gave the empty tin back to Brenton, letting his hand rest for a second on the other's before taking it away hastily.

"I, uh…..thanks." He stuttered, kicking at the ground nervously. He still wanted to be here, with Brenton, but he also didn't want to take Brenton's time.

"Ye' should be thankin' me. You look 'bout ready to pass out from hunger." Brenton replied, steadying Ted's mildly shaking shoulder with his right hand. "You look like a strung racehorse. What's on your mind?"

Ted was quiet for a moment, and while doing so let Brenton's hand gently press him against the wall. He thought his options over, Brenton seemed fully invested in him, at least for the time being. Didn't he have someone else? A better girl or something?

"Ah, quit playin' yer' little game with yourself. It's got you chock full in its grip!" Brenton pressed on, using his left hand in Ted's other shoulder. "Ye've been trippin' over yer' own feelings, mate. I've seen you look. Don't lie."

Brenton's voice dropped a pitch as he leaned in enough so that Ted could feel his breath. He had Ted. Ted was his. It was just them, secluded behind the sheds with the crates stacked up. Perfect. He had been waiting for the moment to finally make his driver give in.

Ted didn't need to answer because his lips were occupied with something rough and semi-sweet, which he figured could be only be Brenton's lips. They not only kissed, but they shared each other. Ted could feel himself making a small nose as he was pressed into a secluded spot behind the crates, Brenton's arms around him and pinning him against the wall. He could feel their tongues mix and entwine, ruthlessly kissing him through. It only got better when Brenton pushed him against the wall again, breathing heavily and taking off his jacket.

Ted looked up through his now upset brown hair, it almost hung in his eyes.

"Are we..?"

"Yes, we are. Now shut up and let me fuck you."

Brenton shouldered off his bag and his coat, leaving only his work shirt on. He grabbed Ted's waist right by his hipbone and pulled the two together, grinning at the small noise he made upon contact. He trailed his lips down Ted's neck, undoing his collar and tie with nimble fingers; Ted nearly melted beneath him, almost clinging to Brenton, shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel heat blooming from his abdomen, oozing down his thighs and up towards his chest. He felt like this in his dreams about Brenton, when he could only dream of such things.

Pinning Ted against the wall without his uniform jacket was something to not be reckoned with. Orland felt his ribs through his shirt, slowly but surely making sure to trace his chest through his shirt. Ted leaned in, only slightly, just to show how much he enjoyed the touch; even if it was only through his shirt, he could swear it only made him even more helpless.

Ted liked it this way, silent. It was as if Brenton were working through a tough spot in Henry's gear, rather than working through his very warm and very alive coworker. The only thing that gave them away was his small gasps whenever Brenton would touch him somewhere new, like the spot right above his groin area or tracing along Ted's collarbone. He barely gave word to all of the dirty things he thought, just small things on the tip of his tongue.

It was only after the cool waft of air over his chest did Ted realise that his shirt was unbuttoned fully, leaving his pale chest bare and exposed for Brenton to admire, for Brenton to praise and for Brenton to kiss. He looked down as the other trailed his lips over his centerline, right down his chest. Sadly, he had almost no hair….only a small shade of fuzz, as if he were a youth and not a full-grown adult.

He kissed Brenton's neck, pressing his lips as deeply as he could into the crook where Brenton's neck met his torso, getting a small sound from Brenton's throat. It pushed him to even go further, letting Brenton press him against the brick wall of the sheds. The rough pattern of the brick pressed into his back as Brenton slowly undid his uniform belt, and then his pants button.

"Are you….you ok with…..?" Brenton asked softly, leaning in and resting his forehead against Ted's, wanting consent to what he was about to do.

Ted nodded, barely managing to push out a slight 'yes' before he found his pants down to his knees, the only thing supporting them from not falling all of the way was the pressure from the brick wall behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt Brenton's fingers slowly pushing their way into his waistband of his boxer briefs (they were required as part of the railway uniform). He could feel himself hard and needy underneath Brenton's touch, his arousal now deathly apparent to Brenton who was now slowly palming him.

Of course, Ted needed to repay the favour. He hastily undid Brenton's belt, grinning when his trousers fell away as well, locking eyes with him as they sandwiched closer together.

Brenton lifted Ted's legs around himself, now just slowly using the force between the brick wall and himself to pin Ted down, rendering him almost immobile. Grinning at the small and thirsty noise Ted made when he touched his arousal, Brenton slowly eased his boxers down as the next step in their sharing. He licked his lips and looked up at Ted, finding his almost red face to appealing to not kiss.

Ted's moans were muffled as he kissed back, not willing to quite subdue. He was almost surprised when he felt something cool and smooth being pressed into his behind, and realised it must have been olive oil or lubricant. Anyway, it was smooth and silky; Ted could feel himself tense as Brenton slowly and tenderly inserted one finger.

"Shhhh…...Relax….." Brenton soothed, holding Ted firmly as he used only one finger, slowly relaxing the tight muscle to make it more pleasurable. He didn't know if Ted was experienced or not, but went at a largo pace. Ted nodded, biting down on the muscle of Breton's shoulder as he added one more finger, slowly forming his fingers into a 'v' shape to carefully stretch the muscle and ease most of the pain away.

Curling up into the touch, Ted slowly started to feel around Brenton as well, trying to get to what he wanted most.

"Eager, eh? Be still, I need to make sure you don't get hurt….." Brenton soothed again, guiding Ted's hand away and adding one last finger, causing Ted to arch his back up and gasp not-so-discreetly.

"Almost there…" The fireman soothed, letting Ted sink down on all three fingers. "Be patient."

Ted nodded, feeling sweat start to collect on his brow as Brenton moved his fingers around, making sure he was prepared for what was going to come.

No matter how prepared a man is, it would never compare to the first shock of having a piece of another inside him. And so was Ted, shocked and amazed at the pure pleasure and mild discomfort that emerged from this experience. He sank his head down, letting it hang between his shoulders as Brendon became a part of him, inside him and around him, finally giving body to all of those dirty thoughts behind a mask of self-control.

He only had to move a tiny amount to get Ted utterly in shambles, pressing down onto him, gripping the fabric of his uniform like there was no tomorrow.

"Make a mess for me, huh?" Brenton gowled, starting to touch Ted as he moved, pumping at a steady pace to their movements. "Nice and easy, now….."

It took Ted all of his self-control to not do anything but slowly take it in, to watch Brenton over him with his furrowed brow and his dark hair hanging down into his face, to let the pressure in his ass drive him over the edge.

"Shit! Brenton, I-I think…." Ted cried softly, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the first stream of seed exit. "Shit, shit, shit, shit-"

Ted was silenced by another kiss as Brenton leaned in, using his handkerchief to catch any mess that he made. He bucked his hips upwards, and Brenton pulled out as he to was about to ejaculate….he did this to be safe, after all.

"Shhh, lemme….." Brenton jerked them off together, having a look of pure pleasure and state as he finally came with Ted, just the two of them, together.

They fell apart, finally finished with their act behind the sheds. Ted was sweating, having his hair pasted to his forehead. Brenton gently wiped his hair out of his face before pulling his boxers up, helping Ted to do the same.

"So…" Ted said after some time as they walked together back into the sheds, towards the bathroom. He winced as he took his steps, much to the amusement of Brenton.

"I think that makes us….."

"You don't have to finish that." Brenton smoothly finished, holding the door open. "But I can safely say it would be a do again."

Inside the bathrooms, they found Thomas' driver sitting on the counter reading something on his phone. He raised an eyebrow.

"You- oh Lord, you finally did it! Now I don't have to listen to the tension."

"Hey!"


End file.
